


A Million Ways to say ‘I Love You’

by QueenLeo



Series: Wontaek [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Taekwoon is a good husband, sick Wonshik is a trooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLeo/pseuds/QueenLeo
Summary: Wonshik reflects on just a few ways Taekwoon says 'I love you' without actually saying it.





	A Million Ways to say ‘I Love You’

Wonshik and Jaehwan sat on a bench in the park, watching their spouses play with their four children.

“Hey, I was wondering,” Jaehwan said, looking over at Wonshik, “Does Taekwoon-Hyung ever say ‘I love you’?”

Wonshik looked at him in confusion and said, “Of course he does.”

“I’ve never heard him say it before.” Jaehwan said, frowning.

“Well,” Wonshik said, smiling, “There’s a million different ways to say ‘I love you’ without actually saying it. You just have to listen.”

Wonshik smiled more as he thought about just a few ways he’s heard his husband say ‘I love you’, without saying it.

 

* * *

 

 

_Wonshik smiled as Taekwoon pulled up in front of his house and he walked up to the car, getting in._

_“Put your seatbelt on.” Taekwoon said softly._

_“Why? It’s only like, a five-minute drive.” Wonshik said, looking out the window._

_Taekwoon frowned and said, “Put your seatbelt on, or we’re not going anywhere.”_

_Wonshik looked over at his boyfriend when he heard the serious tone in his voice and nodded, quickly putting his seatbelt on._

 

* * *

 

 

_“So, how about a walk today?” Wonshik asked, smiling at his boyfriend._

_Taekwoon looked at him and nodded, taking the hand that was offered to him and walking alongside him. They walked around town, talking about random things and laughing, making jokes to make the other smile. As they walked down a side street to get to the coffee shop Taekwoon liked, the older male spotted several broken-up spots in the pavement ahead of them._

_“Watch your step.” He said, pointing out the potential tripping hazards._

_He knew that his boyfriend could be clumsy at times, so he made sure to point out all of the spots that were uneven. Wonshik nodded and kissed his cheek, thanking him silently._

 

* * *

 

 

_Wonshik sighed as he finally made it back to his hotel room, plopping down on the bed after a long day of consulting with an artist in Tokyo. He laid motionless on the bed for a while before his phone rang. He groaned and fished it out of his pocket before looking at it. He smiled when he saw that it was a facetime from Taekwoon and he swiped the answer button._

_“Hey.” He said, resting his head on one of his arms._

“Hey.” _Taekwoon said, smiling at him through the screen._

_“Is Jimin sleeping?” Wonshik asked, not seeing the one-year-old in his boyfriend’s arms._

_Taekwoon shook his head and moved the phone over so that Wonshik could see the baby sitting in her little chair on the couch next to him._

_The baby giggled happily at the sight of Wonshik and Taekwoon said,_ “She misses you a lot. We both do….”

_Wonshik smiled and said, “I miss you both too.”_

_Taekwoon smiled and turned his phone so that both the baby and he were in the frame._

“Did you eat?” _Taekwoon asked, one hand holding the phone, the other holding one of Jimin’s hands._

_Wonshik nodded and said, “Suzuki took me to this ramen house after practice. It still wasn’t as good as your cooking though.”_

_Taekwoon blushed lightly and smiled, appreciating the compliment._

“How much longer are you going to be there?” _Taekwoon asked, letting Jimin play with his fingers._

_Wonshik sighed and said, “Another week I think. But I’m going to try to finish up early so I can come home.”_

_Taekwoon smiled and Jimin giggled happily. They talked for a little while longer before hanging up and going to sleep._

 

* * *

 

 

_Wonshik groaned as he felt his head throb, coughing roughly. He rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling, sighing before getting out of bed. He didn’t have a client meeting today, but he did have some other work to attend to at the company, so he had to get up. He took a quick shower and got dressed before going out to the living room. His husband was sitting at the kitchen table feeding their one-year-old daughter Nari, their three-year-old Jimin munching on rice next to him._

_“Wonshik, you look like death!” Taekwoon, jumping slightly when he saw the younger male._

_Wonshik coughed and said, “Feel like it too….”_

_Taekwoon frowned and wiped Nari’s mouth clean before standing up. He went over to Wonshik and put his hand to his forehead before pulling him down slightly so he could kiss his forehead. He frowned and sat Wonshik down on the couch before retrieving the thermometer from the bathroom and shoving it in Wonshik’s mouth. When it beeped, Taekwoon took it and frowned more._

_“You have a fever,” he said, looking back at the obviously sick man, “You’re_ not _going to work.”_

_“But I have things I have to do….” Wonshik muttered half-heartedly._

_“Do you have a client meeting today?” Taekwoon asked._

_Wonshik shook his head._

_Taekwoon crossed his arms and said, “Then it can wait a few days. Now get your butt back in bed.”_

_Wonshik nodded and shuffled back to their bedroom, exchanging his jeans and button down for sweats and a hoodie. He flopped onto the bed and rolled so that he was wrapped up in the blanket like a burrito. A few minutes later, Jimin walked in carefully carrying a cup of steaming tea. She set it down on the nightstand next to her father and tucked the blanket around his neck more securely. She crawled up onto the bed and made sure that the blanket was secure around him before kissing his cheek and sliding off the bed, leaving the room._

_“Daddy looks really sick.” Jimin said, going to stand next to Taekwoon in the kitchen._

_He smiled down at his daughter lightly and said, “Yeah, Daddy is really sick. We’re gonna have to take care of him today.”_

_She nodded and watched as Taekwoon finished gathering all of the medicine that Wonshik had to take. He sat Jimin down in the living room to watch some cartoons with Nari while he tended to his husband._

_“Here, take these.” Taekwoon said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and handing Wonshik a few pills._

_He slowly sat up and grabbed the tea, sipping it before swallowing the pills._

_“And here, drink this,” Taekwoon said, bringing a little plastic cup full of thick, red liquid up to the other’s lips, “It’ll help with the coughing.”_

_Wonshik scrunched his nose but took it anyway, downing the tea before settling back in against the pillows, letting out a little groan. Taekwoon frowned and brushed some hair out of his husband’s face._

_“Get some rest….” He said quietly, kissing Wonshik’s warm forehead before quietly leaving the room._

_Wonshik snuggled in to the warm blankets and closed his eyes, letting himself drift back into sleep._

 

* * *

 

 

Wonshik shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and looked back at his friend.

“Anyway, yeah, he says ‘I love you’, just in his own way.” He said, smiling over at his husband.


End file.
